


Bad Girl's Don't Wear Ankle Socks

by s8xyvriska



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fun Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s8xyvriska/pseuds/s8xyvriska
Summary: Gamzee notices something interesting on his 'kind-of-friend' Vriska.





	

* * *

**A Meteor Going Through Space**

**????**

* * *

Gamzee didn't notice that much. 

He knew that, he knew he wasn't the smartest of trolls. But he was okay with that. He liked the way he lived and he liked that he didn't take heavy things too seriously. 

He'd very often stare into the distance, wondering about life. Daydream about days of the future. 

Then, he'd phase back into the present.

Like he was just now. And Gamzee found himself gazing at a pair of ankles, as he laid backwards on top of a pile of horns. The person wore jeans and red sneakers. Peaking up over the top of the sneakers was a rim of white lace.

His gut told him to grab the person by the ankle, so he could more thoroughly gander at the sweet lace-topped sock that was being worn so clearly in front of his face.

And so, that was exactly what the indigo-blooded troll did.

The troll let out a shriek of surprise, and her body hit the ground soundly when he yanked her foot out from underneath her. Gamzee pulled the ankle to himself with both hands, a dazed smile on his face as he pulled off the red shoe and threw it to the side without a care to see where it landed.

"Gamzee! What the ever-living fuck are you doing?!" Vriska shouted angrily, her usually intimidating voice getting rather shrill. 

"Your sock is so cute." He said, tugging on the lace around her tiny ankle.

The blue blood shouted in frustration and tried to kick Gamzee firmly in the face, only to have her other foot snatched from the air. Her other red sneaker was discarded.

The flying sneaker happened to smack Karkat in the arm, who was getting up to investigate Vriska's screaming. 

"Gamzee, let go of Vriska! You're acting like a goddamn fool and pissing everyone off by making her scream like that!" Karkat snapped at him, only to be completely ignored by his friend, who was tugging on Vriska's uncharacteristically girly ankle-socks while the girl attempted to strike him several times, occasionally hitting her mark. Gamzee let out honk-grunts everytime she hit him, but took them with stride since he sure as hell wasn't letting go of her legs.

"No way, man. Have you seen these?" Gamzee raised up Vriska's tiny ankle, which wiggled in his hand, showing Karkat her foot with a half-expectant look, as if he was waiting for him to suddenly agree and also start admiring the lace sock.

"I don't care about her fucking socks, Gamzee." Karkat deadpanned. "Let the bitch go already!" 

Gamzee chuckled and shook his head, "Huah, noooo nope nope nope, not gonna do it, no way." He trolled him in a dumb voice, putting his hand in Vriska's sock, making her shriek angrily as he grabbed her small foot, trying to steal her socks for himself. Would they fit his feet? Maybe, it never hurt to try.

"Just fucking take the socks and let me go, you slaw-jawed son of a bitch!" Vriska hissed, causing a ruckus as she flailed and kicked and tried her hardest to get out of his much stronger grip.

Her socks were immediately snatched off her feet, and Gamzee put them on his hands like gloves.

Vriska, looking particularly scandalized, was backed into the legs of Kanaya, who looked half bemused and half utterly pissed off. And she was staring right at him. Whoops, the Mom from the Brady Bunch is mad at him.

"Why is this something that had to happen?" Karkat asked himself.


End file.
